darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Drone
Drones are circular NPC robotic machines that hover and follow a player's ship (once bought) and are used to increase certain statistics of a ship. They are able to equip: Lasers, Shield Generators, and Extras. As you progress through the game, your drones also gain experience points and can level up to a maximum of 6 levels. This can mostly be seen by their change of appearance throughout level 1, to level 6. Any current ship is capable of holding up to a total of 8 drones at once, increasing by 9 if you own an Apis or Zeus drone, or 10 if you own an Apis and a Zeus drone. Cost of drones double for each time you buy one (except Apis and Zeus, watch obtention of these below). Everytime your ship gets destroyed, your drones get damaged by 2.5%. After reaching 100%, you lose the drone and can't get it back. You can repair your drones on the hangar to 0% again, but it will cost Uridium (or repair bonus) and it will lose one drone level (except if it is level 1, when it's only going to cost Uridium or a repair bonus), so it's advisable to only repair them when the damage percentage is high. If your drone gets destroyed, the equipped elements will appear back in your hangar. Battle drones Flax (BD-01 F) 'Flax drone is a ''battle drone with one slot and is bought with Credits, it does not tend to be FE ship status, but is good for new players. Although a full ship of 8 Flax is not bad, you're only Sub-Elite. to be called Full Elite, you must have a full ship of Iris drones instead. ''Bonus at level '''6:'' 10% (lasers) /20% (generators) Iris (BD-02 I) '''Iris drone is an elite ''battle drone ''with two slots and is bought with Uridium. (can be bid on in Trade) It is recommended to have a ship full of these and not have any Flax. Flax only have one slot while these have two. ''Bonus at level '''6:'' 10% (lasers) /20% (generators) ''(All with HAVOK design + 10%)'' Apis Apis is a battle drone with 2 slots (similar to the Iris) but is only attained by collecting 45 blueprints from pirate booty, which is later exchanged in the tech center. If one has 8 drones, the Apis drone can be added as a 9th drone. Zeus Zeus is a battle drone ''(similiar to the Apis) which is only attained by collecting blueprints from golden pirate booty, which is later exchanged in the tech center. You can also purchase it for 1,500,000 uridum in the tech center. The golden booty boxes also come out every once in a while, which many FE players take advantage of to get the drone. It is really difficult to get, and in my opinion is not worth the uridium spent looking for the blueprints, this drone will still just give you 2 more spaces, that's all. Trade Drone HM7 HM7 is the only ''trade drone ''available ''that allows you to sell ore no matter where your location is. This drone is only Payment bought. However, if you purchase the Amber , Jade , or Sapphire designs for the Goliath, you get unlimited number of HM7 trade drones. You can not see this drone because it isn't a battle drone. The cost of an HM7 trade drone remains constant. Category:Elite Category:Uridium Category:Credits Category:Drones Category:Shop Category:Trade